


Daddy Issues

by hypnoidvoid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Choking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoidvoid/pseuds/hypnoidvoid
Summary: Richie Tozier had a long ass day, coming home early in the morning from his records shop. It's holiday season, and everyone and their mom is out for gifts leaving Richie a tired mess. Eddie has plans to bury Richie's stress with a steamy ol' shower when he finally arrives home.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt to create this dirty oneshot:
> 
> So Richie and Eddie… I don’t care if they’re together or what-fucking-ever but Richie is truly overwhelmed by everything, he is on the edge because life has been hard on him, having to work so much and having so many responsibilities…. Until after a bad week, Richie’s frustrated and Eddie notices it, he sees right through him. So Eddie makes Richie just… let go. For that moment right there, Richie is Eddie’s and Eddie is his, and they have HOT soft sex, can be a little rough Idk but Richie is just like “wow… my worries were fucked out of me"
> 
> So I hear you wanted hot soft sex? Here, have some choking and let me punch you right in the daddy kink instead. HA. ENJOY!
> 
> Recommended songs to listen to:  
> Special Affair by The Internet & Let Me Love You by Ariana Grande

There is a depressed creak of the door, and Eddie can already feel the tension glued to the fingers of the person opening it.

“Hey Eds…..”

“Hey baby, I know the store must have been insane today. The holidays always take a toll on you, and it’s so fucking painful to just watch. Is there anything I can do to help?”, Eddie asked anxiously from the futon in their living room. When Richie was overwhelmed with stress, Eddie felt the weight of his love’s burdens on his own heart. 

Richie slumped in, half human with purple swollen bags under his eyes, not really knowing what time or day it was this early in the morning. The first morning light was turning the sky a fluorescent shade of pink and orange already. He looked at Eddie perched and concerned as a mother bird, deciding to drop his bags and extra records to the floor without much care or thought. All he wanted to do was leap into Eddie’s embrace with the wavering energy he had to expend. So he dragged his feet toward the futon and sent his body buckling directly on top of Eddie so that both their bodies fell back onto the couch, and halfway through their fall they wrapped their arms around each other. Eddie was having a difficult time breathing due to Richie’s full body weight settling on top of his, but he loved being completely engorged by his spindly boyfriend and was a smiling mess. And Richie needed this. Desperately.

“…yeah I’m alright. Fuck, I’m a solid ok. I guess, I don’t know. Customers can be so rude and fucking obnoxious Eddie. I want to take both my hands and strangle their elitist vocal chords into-” “ _Shhhh_  shhh it’s okay, you can relax now”, Eddie cooed into the crook of Richie’s neck while petting the back of his head. Richie reactively hummed to the soothing touch and felt himself soften at the fingers being pushed through his black curls. Eddie’s touch always made him melt, and he felt himself begin to close his eyes while still on top of his boyfriend’s smaller frame. His scent was inviting; the smell of fuchsia and of faint car grease. Richie would never get over this smell; it was the smell of home, and relaxation. And the love of his life, Edward Kaspbrak.

“So I have this idea, I think you might like it”

Richie struggled to open his eyelids to where they were slits, “ _Hmmmmm_?”.

Eddie began to slowly inch out from under Richie’s body weight, and they both sluggishly propped themselves up while still sitting next to each other on the burgundy velvet futon. Eddie leaned in so that his mouth was right next to Richie’s ear, and softly whispered “Follow me”. Before pulling away Eddie sent a loving nibble to the outside of his ear, causing a shiver to spike throughout Richie’s fatigued vessel.

Richie weakly, but curiously, took Eddie’s hand into their bedroom down the hall of their apartment. Yes, he was exhausted, but experiencing the heat of the contact Eddie’s hand surged through his body made him oblige. Eddie took a hold of his boyfriend’s narrow hips, and pushed him lightly so that Richie’s butt would sink softly onto the top of their king sized bed, in which Eddie had nicely rearranged to fit clean black satin sheets across the top. Eddie and Richie would nod in agreeance through howling laughter a few years back that they were “hoes for black satin; no wonder we’re gay!”.

Eddie was fully aware that tonight wasn’t presumably going to be a crazy romantic or kinky night, but whenever Richie came home from a stressful shift at work, he had hoped that he could make his nights more enjoyable than the place he had returned from even if Richie truly cherished his job.

Rich ‘Records’ Tozier loved being the manager at at his self-reclaimed vintage, record shop. It had become quite a revelry throughout Los Angeles, deeming ‘great prices’ and 'entertaining staff’. Even Trip Advisor recommended a stop at ‘Your Mom’s Records’ during the duration of your trip in Los Angeles. But during the holidays absolute fucking  _ **hell**_  would always wreak havoc on his little shop. Richie just wanted to hide from everyone wanting to redeem coupons that didn’t exist, especially the helicopter soccer moms who wanted to purchase vintage albums for their daughter Lauerlee-Quinleera (their 156-month-old, vegan, blonde daughter) for Christmas even though they would never really appreciate them like himself, or the regulars in his shop. It was sickening for Richie. Quality music, quality records of time’s past being wasted on a youth that obsessed over internet vanity and aesthetic that had access to birth-givers with wads of dough.  

So Eddie started up a shower.

“Chee, I need you to lay your head back on the bed sweetheart, okay? I’m going to wash your worries away from you, and you can sleep in all day tomorrow. I even got the coconut shampoo you like from Lush”

“Aw Spaghetti, you know that’s out of our budget, what am I going to do with you?”

“Hush up, you deserve the best”, and Eddie shot a coy smile to Richie, dropping his gray sweatpants in the doorway of the bathroom. He wasn’t wearing anything under those sweatpants.

Richie jerked his back up from resting on the bed (even though the satin sheets really did seduce him into wanting to sleep), and stared at a very exposed Edward with wild eyes.

“The water’s hot, come join me if you want”, Eddie teased.

Eddie trotted further into the bathroom and disappeared with the only thing that Richie was left seeing from the bed was Eddie’s white wifebeater ricocheting onto the floor.

Richie decided that he could sleep when he was dead. You couldn’t fuck when you were dead, but you could eternally rest, and tonight was just NOT the kind of night to be an overworked corpse with that hot, naked man in his shower. His libido ignited forcefully, leaving no remaining tired restraints in him from his youthful urges to trainwreck his boyfriend. And who gave a fuck about being tired? Eddie had started a shower up for them, and Richie welcomed this horny hospitality with open (lips) arms.

Richie eagerly kicked off his Doc Martins, flamingo printed socks, ripped skinny jeans (which took way longer to take off than he would of liked, tripping in the process), and nearly shredded his Pink Floyd shirt with the aggression he slipped it over his head with to waltz into the bathroom in only his underwear. All the testosterone in his body was now in charge of leading him, controlling him.  

The overhead lights had been dimmed, and candles had been lit in the time it had taken Richie to strip himself. The room had plumes of eucalyptus and mint aromas floating between the wakes of shower steam. He entered the bathroom heavy chested, and feasted upon a completely soaked Eddie inside of their shower, soaping up the front of his body underneath the shower head. The dimmed light shone directly onto Eddie’s chest and toned abdomen. Running every morning and getting a doorway pullup bar for their apartment was paying off supremely for Eddie. It made Richie covet with lingering stares (and gropes) whenever he passed by his boyfriend who was working out.

Eddie’s eyes were pressed closed, as his mouth hung slightly open and stroked his fingers through his hair and then down his chest. Blood shot to Richie’s dick in an electrifying wave at the sight.

 _Fuck_ , he was in shambles already. Richie was passed the point of exhaustion where he wasn’t fully functional and would act upon animalistic instincts, instead of rational ones when called upon.

Eddie angled his head to look at Richie through the fogged glass, “Hey tiger, I’m glad ya wanted to join me…. take everything off? I want to see all of you, not just the sexy pitched tent in your pants”.

Richie smirked, and placed both of his thumbs in the elastic of his tight, black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He wore these tonight because they were particularly comfortable, but they also displayed his package like a male model; the cotton outlined his cock, where it was now bulging obscenely. To Eddie, Richie’s package resting in those Calvin Klein’s was better than any Christmas gift. It was the gift that kept on giving.  

Richie aggressively pushed his thumbs down, to rid of his underwear and reached to rip open the shower door to ravage his soft, dripping boyfriend.

“Eds….  _fuck_. You’re looking like a full blown meal tonight. Not even an appetizer with that sweet ass on display”.

Sloppy kisses were placed over Eddie’s neck and jaw, and Richie would eagerly trace the tip of his tongue in lingering anticipation after he planted each kiss.

“Rich…. baby, your glasses are kind of fogged the fuck up. You forgot to take them off again, love”.

Eddie used both hands to reach up and gently slip Richie’s thick glasses off of his face and placed them onto the shelf that was outside the shower door.

“Much better, I can see your beautiful eyes now. Blind and all”, where Eddie’s other hand lingered on Richie’s face. He stared at the congregated groups of freckles under his tired eyes. Without warning he arched himself up on his toes to place a kiss on the bridge of Richie’s nose where there were also darkened clusters of beauty marks. Eddie believed these ‘imperfections’ painted the most beautiful Jackson Pollock piece he had ever seen. On his way back down Eddie grabbed at Richie’s now wet hair, making him whimper into Eddie’s neck. They were dangerously close, with their fully erect dicks eager for attention in between their legs. Richie promptly brought their lips together much softer than Eddie anticipated from the hungry look in other man’s eyes, and they both welded into a steel bust of ignited passion. Their chests were firmly pressed together, heart beats aligned, while their tongues explored each others mouths.

“You like ‘em ….defective, don’t ya…. babe. Visually fucked up….. with a shit ton…..of  _daddy issues_ ”, lightly nipping at Eddie’s neck in between words. He would switch off between pinching with the tips of his front teeth, and dragging his lips along his skin, “Defective…. except with big…… _cocks_ ”. Neither man could tell what was beaded sweat on their body, or shower condensation at this point. Eddie knew exactly what his lusting boyfriend wanted to hear, and he was beyond pleased to give it to him.

“Let me take care of you,  **daddy** ”, he said with complete confidence and started to grind against Richie,  “….I’ll be your good little pet tonight. Do whatever you want, would you like that?”. Eddie reached in front of him and took a hold of Richie, beginning to stroke him with conditioner he had slyly put in his hands when Richie was pecking his neck a few moments earlier.

Richie’s breath hitched in his throat, and he had to focus to regain his balance and not completely topple-the-fuck-over in this damn shower while being jerked off. His head was swimming; he wouldn’t be able to multiply 3x5 right now. Fuck that, adding 2+1 would be a stretch. Eddie was fucking  _good_ , knowing exactly how Richie liked being touched.

“Yeah baby, daddy would love that”, and Richie stretched out a charged hand to clench Eddie’s neck at the proper pressure points to asphyxiate him in the most pleasurable fashion. Eddie gasped, and the whites of his eyes were now apparent with his irises barreling into the back of his skull.

“Be my filthy, cock worshipping princess tonight”.

At this response, Eddie slipped out of Richie’s grasp and down to his knees where he rested himself comfortably to bat his eyelashes up. Still, he glided his hand in a gripped back and forth motion over Richie in front of his own face, picking up the pace significantly.

“Daddy, can I put you in my mouth? Please, I want to taste you so bad”, Eddie whined. “You’re my favorite candy to suck on”.

“I wanna see that gorgeous mouth go to work, kitten. Make daddy edge before I fuck you into next week”.

Eddie eagerly deep-throated all of Richie’s cock in one swift motion, sucking in his cheeks on the upward motion repetitively. His hands grazed behind Richie’s thighs so that he could stable himself while skillfully bobbing up and down. 

“Oh baby boy….  _Ahhhhh_ ……oh, your mouth feels so good.  _F-fuh-uck_ ”, as Richie resisted thrusting deeper into Eddie’s mouth, letting him do all the work. He was definitely allowing his pet to take care of, and pleasure him; he fuckin’ needed it. So instead of making Eddie choke on his dick mercilessly, he clutched at Eddie’s hair that fell in his face with one hand and clawed hungrily at one of the arms grabbing the back of his thighs. Eddie pulled his mouth off with a *plop* when Richie reached down to place two fingers under his chin and lifted to meet a yearning gaze.

“You’re doing so well angel, daddy is so fucking impressed. Can you do something for me?”

“Yes sir, yes anything for you” Eddie breathed with heavy eyelids as he scratched at Richie’s legs, already missing his dick assaulting his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and swirled it around the head of Richie’s member without breaking eye contact, awaiting a reply.

“ _Fuck_ , those brown eyes and your tongue baby, you’re making me weak. I need you to stand up for daddy, you’ve been on your knees long enough”, and Eddie then ran his tongue along the underside of Richie’s cock with spit running down his chin, placing a kiss to the tip before standing himself up.

Richie swayed into Eddie, roughly clenching his hips with his calloused hands, pulling him closer to his body once more. He snaked his hands up Eddie’s profile, slapping his ass on the way up causing a  ***SMACK***  to reverberate through the shower. Eddie let out a whimper, throwing his head back slightly. These little chirps of pleasure escaping from Eddie’s mouth made Richie throb to be inside of him. He told Eddie he was going to plow him into the following week, and he had every intention of chasing that promise.

“Turn around, let me warm you up for me-”

Eddie had turned around and placed both of his hands against the tiled wall, with an arched back, “No daddy, I don’t need to, I’m ready now. Use me…… _please_. I wanna make you feel good all over”. Richie didn’t need to be convinced further.

He scooted himself forward so that he was pressed against Eddie’s backside, bringing his hands to rest on his tanned hips “Ahhhh an over-achiever for me tonight, are we? Spread them legs beautiful, daddy’s going to fill you up”. He reached for the expensive coconut shampoo to lather himself up.  

Eddie moaned out, “Yes, please  _please_. Fuck me until your stress is gone……. _Master_ ”.

Richie growled with lustful amusement, taking a firm hold of Eddie and thrusting into him with brute force. Drained from the preceding day, Richie was a shell of a human that only craved instinctual mammalian ritual.  He wanted to hear Eddie’s screams, and he wanted the neighbors to hear Eddie’s screams this early in the morning. This was the ultimate power move.

Richie unrelentlessly pounded Eddie with verbal grunts, and mumbled praises, “Ah  _shit_ …. Fuck baby boy, you feel so tight…  _ahhhh_ … so….good,  **oH** ”. He reached around Eddie’s neck to grab a dominant hold where his fingers found divets to latch on to in between thrusts. Eddie didn’t hold back any moans, nearly yelping with pleasure as Richie rammed into his prostate with every thrust. The neighbors would definitely be waking up to the sound of their neighors boning.

“Is that all you got, Master?”, Eddie challenged with raised eyebrows and shallow breaths. Richie’s grip around his neck tightened, followed with a snarled hard bite where he made his teeth and Eddie’s neck meet.

 _Oh, shit_. Eddie just challenged his Master. All traces of ‘daddy’ was gone, with ‘master’ now its replacement.

“That quick mouth of yours is going to earn you punishment, dah’ling. And your Master doesn’t like  _brats_ ”, as he bucked his hips once making himself as deep in Eddie as he could possibly go. Eddie loved being used by Richie, and never failed at being a brat at times where he was edging close to his own climax.

Richie rapidly flipped Eddie around and lifted him so that they were face to face, with Eddie instinctively wrapping his legs around the torso in front of him. He impatiently backed them against the shower wall where the steaming hot water was searing both of them. Neither man cared. Richie returned to fucking Eddie’s ass with enough sheer strength, that the tiles of the shower stall were caving in at their cracks.

“Now, what do you say?”

“…I-I… oH, shit…. I’m sorry Master, please for-guh-give me.  _Fuck_! I’m so close, please let me cum…  _ahhhhh_ ”.

“Good baby, yes I’ll let you cum. Cum for me, scream my name”, and Richie set Eddie back on his feet again to flip him around once more so that Eddie could grip the protruding handles that held soap normally. Richie weaved his right hand under Eddie’s right arm to stick two of his fingers in his mouth, “Scream my name, baby”. He continued to pile-drive with the last of the energy his body could muster. Eddie bit down sharply on Richie’s fingers, until his prostate was once more being slammed into.

“Richie…..fuck,  _Richie_!”, and they both came at the same time with Eddie’s moans still making the shower glass shake. Richie rode out his orgasm in gentle strokes, as Eddie squirmed from the pleasure of being overstimulated.

“Fuck Eds, you’re a treasure ya know? So hot, and talented baby”, and he placed a wet kiss to Eddie’s spine.

“Thanks Chee, now let’s get you dried off you must be nearing death from exhaustion”

“Sleep? No, I don’t know her”.

* * *

 

They lounged in bed while Richie sucked on the soft spots of his boyfriend’s already sore neck from his choking grasp earlier, wanting to leave love marks but not restraining himself from doing so. Eddie was a middle school teacher and frequently had to cover up his hickeys from a nippy Richie.  

“C'mon love….. Let Chee leave one….“

"Rich, no. I almost got fired for the one you left me last time remember? You named him Pompeii?”

“Yeah baby, because he was deadly, and could have ruined your life”

“ _Richie_ ”, but he was laughing at the horrible parallel Richie just made.

“Am I wrong?”

“No, but like-”

"No. Exactly, Eds. I love you so much doll. You turn my worst days into fucking dreams. That ass had me hornier than I made your mom yest-”

“Shut up fucker, and kiss m-”

Richie smashed their lips together, not letting Eddie finish his sentence. Their tongues danced, creating a wet rhythm of exchanged air. Eddie gleamed in the opportunity he was given to suck on Richie’s bottom lip. They parted, and Richie blankly stated “And that there is how you get me to shut my motormouth. Every time”.

Eddie leaned his head on Richie’s bare chest whispering, “I love you”.  

“Daddy loves you too, baby”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY….. So this is by far the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written so please excuse me while I go hide *scurries*
> 
> Shoot me with comments, ya dirty animals


End file.
